Sakura sings parody of "Country Grammar" by Nelly
by Dellchat
Summary: Card Captor Sakura sings a parody of "Country Grammar" by Nelly (Warning: You've never seen Sakura like this before. Funny....I think....)


Card Captor Grammar  
  
tap tap tap Kero!  
  
(Sakura)  
Mmm, I'm going down down baby, trying catch while I'm sober  
Magic Wand baby, card ready to let it go  
Baka, baka, yaoi what? Lookin at it now  
Kawii and very tough, look at me now  
I'm going down down baby, trying to catch while I'm sober  
Magic Wand baby, card ready to let it go  
Baka, baka, yaoi what? Lookin' at it now  
Kawaii and very tough, look at me now  
  
(Sakura)  
You can find me, in Reedington eating subs  
Always hubbed, in clubs, I like eating cocoa puffs  
Listen bud, I speak Jap and getting dubbed  
Getting hugs, mean mugs and shoulder shrugs  
And it's all because, accumulated enough cards  
Just to navigate it, fully decorated in clothes  
And it's candy painted, Li fainted  
While I'm catching, wild ain't it?  
How me and Kero, we hang with Tomoyo (Kero!)  
So feel me when I catch it, sing it loud (WHA!)  
I'm from the show and I'm proud  
Run a mile for the cause  
I always break the law  
Man, my style's raw  
I'm gonna smack ya in your jaw  
Forget the wand, and the glamour  
Give me the key with the rubber jammer  
My grammar be right, gin Sprite and kite  
I'm bionic, it's ironic, beatin' pokemon like Onyx  
Captoring til the day I die  
I catch more cards then everyone combined  
  
(Sakura)  
I'm going down down baby, trying to catch while I'm sober  
Magic Wand baby, card ready to let it go  
Baka, baka, yaoi what? Lookin' at it now  
Kawaii and very tough, look at me now  
I'm going down down baby, trying to catch while I'm sober  
Magic Wand baby, card ready to let it go  
Baka, baka, yaoi what? Lookin' at it now  
Kawaii and very tough, look at me now  
  
(Sakura)  
Who say pretty girls can't be wild baka  
Loud bakas, O.K. Corral bakas  
Foul bakas, run in the club and get in the crowd bakas  
How baka, and it's going down baka  
Now baka, come to the show and watch me catch baka  
Pound baka, what you be giving when I'm around baka  
Frown bakas, talking crap when I leave the town baka  
Say now, can you schmoes come out to play now  
Hey I'm, ready to catch all of them any day now  
Play by, my rules will keep your show high  
May I, answer your third question like L-I  
Say hi, to my anime fellows left in the slamma  
From Tokyo to Tempest  
From Ranma, back up to Nagasaki, Chi-Town  
T.K. Ketchum to Vegita  
Pika, Reedington Captors to weird Trowa, my mana  
All my bakas with Card Captor Grammar  
Smokin salmon in Savannah  
If you make me mad, I need a hammer  
  
(Sakura)  
I'm going down down baby, trying to catch while I'm sober  
Magic Wand baby, card ready to let it go  
Baka, baka, yaoi what? Lookin' at it now  
Kawaii and very tough, look at me now  
I'm going down down baby, trying to catch while I'm sober  
Magic Wand baby, card ready to let it go  
Baka, baka, yaoi what? Lookin' at it now  
Kawaii and very tough, look at me now  
  
(Sakura)  
Let me reach these kids in the millions  
So you fools quit acting silly, mon  
My+Wand+ quicker than+jelly, mon  
Talking like I need a Pokemon, foes I keep Digimon  
Specially off Mimi, mon, keys to my Kero, mon  
Holla at Eriol man, see me, mon  
We be getting deeper then any mon, through Reeding mon  
Through R-City back up to Happy Land, with nice bakas  
Sheist bakas, who snatch your life back, knife bakas  
Who produce and sell the same show twice, baka, ice baka,  
My show never close and never over  
From normal to having magic, cause my show is Sick  
Now I'm catching like Ash Ketchum  
Let me get them, let me get them  
Misty, Syaoran Li, let me get them, we spin them  
I got cards to lend my friends now, we in now  
Fruit Candy, Catch You Catch Me now (Whoo!)  
Captoring the cards of twins now  
Seeing now, with the pen I write my name now...  
  
(Sakura)  
I'm going down down baby, trying to catch while I'm sober  
Magic Wand baby, card ready to let it go  
Baka, baka, yaoi what? Lookin' at it now  
Kawaii and very tough, look at me now  
I'm going down down baby, trying to catch while I'm sober  
Magic Wand baby, card ready to let it go  
Baka, baka, yaoi what? Lookin' at it now  
Kawaii and very tough, look at me now.............  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
